


Surprise,surprise,surprise!

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Terminator Genisys (2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 06:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4293606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short story that takes place after Terminator Genisys. This is only my idea and shows pretty much how dirty my mind is by the inside because of one scene that takes place in the movie. The Guardian, Kyle Reese, and Sarah Connor do not belong to me. Sarah discovers something probably more horrifying than facing what Skynet sent.</p>
<p>Good news.</p>
<p>"There's no fate but what we make for ourselves." As quoted in the numerous Terminator films. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Started and completed: 7.5.2015</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fandom: Terminator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise,surprise,surprise!

"What do you mean I am pregnant?" Sarah asks, wide eyed.

"You are pregnant, mam," The Doctor said.

"Oh hell," Sarah said, with a sigh. "Thank you."

Sarah quickly left the office, horrified, by the news she is pregnant. Sarah hadn't had sex with anyone as of recently.  The Guardian is in the drivers side of the truck watching a cat stroll along the sidewalk followed by  a much older dark cat getting gray visible streaks on the side of the little feline's body.  The truck is parked under a large tree providing shed over the wide windshield. Sarah opens the passenger side of the truck, gets in, buckles up then shuts the door.

"What is the news?" The Guardian asks.

"I am pregnant, pops,"  Sarah said.

The Guardian smiles.

"Good news!" The Guardian said. "I am going to be a  Grandpa!"

Sarah sighs as the Guardian drives out of the parking lot.

"This wasn't planned," Sarah said.

"Who is the father?" The Guardian asks.

"I don't know," Sarah said.

"The last time you were naked, you were time traveling," The Guardian said. "With Kyle."

Sarah rolls an eye.

"We didn't know each other well back then," Sarah said.

"You've known each other for a week," The Guardian said. "Morning sickness tends to come late."

"I am not having John," Sarah said.

"Then who are you having?" The Guardian asks.

"I am still deciding," Sarah said.

"Apparently you mated with Kyle by accident," The Guardian said. "I will start suggesting names; Kyle--"

"Two Kyles?" Sarah asks. "But no."

"Blaine," The Guardian said.

"Ew, that was my uncle's name," Sarah said, in disgust.

"Henry," The Guardian said.

"Too common," Sarah said.

"Robbie?" The Guardian suggests.

"Too childish," Sarah said.

"John?" The Guardian suggests, his head briefly turns towards Sarah.

"No!" Sarah said.

The Guardian turns his attention towards the road.

"Ernest?" The Guardian said.

"No," Sarah said.

"James?" The Guardian said.

"I think of Team Rocket," Sarah said. "And no."

"Ash?" The Guardian suggests.

"No," Sarah said.

"Come on," The Guardian said. "You  must favor one name."

"Anything that I do not hear everyday," Sarah said.

The Guardian has a great pause.

"Roger?" The Guardian suggests, once more.

"...I like that," Sarah said.  "Roger Reese...Roger Connor."

"Good," The Guardian said. "Now  we need Kyle's input for the name if it is a girl."

"Pops!" Sarah said.

"He is the father, after all," The Gaurdian said.

"Kyle probably knows a billion wacky girl names from his future," Sarah said.

"You are still getting his input," The Guardian said. "If you are to carry his child, Kyle must carry a weight of responsibility too in this relationship."

"Pops, have you been researching about relationships?" Sarah asks.

"No," The Guardian said. "Before I was fired; I had been helping co-workers get together over their differences and become a item."

Sarah faces towards the road.

"Well, how do I put this?" Sarah said. "Hello Reese, I am pregnant!"

"That will do," The Guardian said.

"In front of people at the park, I don't think so," Sarah said. "I will tell Reese when he is off duty."

"Telling the truth will set you free," The Guardian said.

"I will tell him," Sarah said, as The Guardian stops at a red light. "Just not this instant."

**The End.**


End file.
